Shattered
by Outlaw Vaan
Summary: The start of every story is messy. Tragedy really seems to be a big kickstart to any Heroes journey. Blood and death are really a given. Its whether the heroes will survive to find something better that remains a mystery. When one broken human and an equally messed up elf join forces can they manage to fix each other? Or will they just wind up slitting each others throats.
1. Chapter 1 The Start of Every Story

The start of every story is messy. Why should this one be any different? They all seem to begin and end with two things in common. Blood and Death. Look to Andraste who rose from the bondage of slavery to spread across the imperium like a plague leaving blood and destruction in her wake, or to King Maric whose mother's throat was slit by those she called comrades as he was forced to flee for his life and you will see that it is true. It is this tragedy of death that spurs heroes to rise and monsters to be birthed into the world. So, why should now be any different?

Exhausted and bloodied beyond recognition, Loken fled through the forest surrounding his burning home, screams perforating the air spurring him to further hasten away from the death that followed at his heels. His mind shattered, like the blade he held in his hand, could not help but bring memories to the fore as if trying to go back into the past to escape recent the tragedy his life had just become. Images of people, places, events, danced across his vision threatening to overwhelm him settling on his childhood.

His life to begin with was not easy. Almost causing the death of his mother he was sickly and frail at birth, constantly babied by Eleanor, Bryce, and Anora when she came to visit with The Kingand his son, bullied throughout his youth by the children of other noble families, Cailan leading them. Forced to sneak away into the shadows to escape the insults and bruises from other children he was soon able to disappear almost entirely and when he was found it was often in the kennels with books and puppies surrounding him. And when he did not wish to be found he simply wasn't, not even the mabari were able sniff him out.

Mabari. With that he flashed back to see Fenrir leap onto the throat of a soldier ripping his throat out, blood spraying across the room. The suddenness of it caused him to go into to shock even as his body rose with the dagger under his pillow pulled out and hurled into the face of the next enemy. Like a mindless drone he donned his hunting leathers and armed himself. Going into the hall he saw two more men suddenly rushing at him. With no distance to use the bow slung across his back he pulled out a dagger and stepped sideways, evading the downward cut of a sword before quickly slicing the throat of his attacker almost beheading him. Fenrir had already bowled the other one over and was now savaging him before finally jerking the neck of his victim violently, snapping it.

When his mother came out from the room to survey the damage his rage drowned out her voice. Only every other word seeming to register before one blaring thought caught him. Oren. If they came for us then they would definitely have targeted him and Oriana as well. Rage was quickly swallowed by fear, and he must have spoken his thoughts aloud because as he turned and ran towards the room Eleanor's face was wracked with horror.

Opening the door he fell to his knees. There he was in a pool of blood, eyes wide and unmoving throat cut and his mother laid next to him body broken with a hole in her stomach and hands caked with blood holding a long knife. She must have fought and that made it all the worse. For if she had, surely she would also have screamed for help. And he slept through it. While his sister fought and died to keep Oren safe he simply slept. Oren, who had wanted so badly just to train with his uncle, Oren who would never grow up because of him. He roared in a rage that promised blood even has Eleanor came into view and screamed.

Again his mind hurled backwards to where he was not a teenager. Only in his adolescence did he come into his own no longer ever sick, he was lean and agile from running and hiding along with his training. He continued to try and draw attention away from himself on purpose; preferring to be left alone to his own devices. Even then, he was not entirely successful as his father boasted to others that his son was the greatest archer in all of Ferelden, possibly Thedas with his swordsmanship outstripping everyone else as well. Ironic since he knew for a fact, or believed so anyway, that any Dalish child could put him to shame and that he hated close combat. Not because it was hard, it wasn't, but because it was dirty and confined his line of sight and movement to only those in front of him.

Skipping ahead again he was in the larder. The room was small, dirty, confined. And in the back was his father, slumped against the wall trying to hold his insides in with his hands. His Mother screamed. His Mother ran. Skidding to Bryce's side Eleanor wept, completely broken knowing the horrible truth both wanted to deny. Bryce would not live beyond today. And somehow Loken was convinced to run. To take his mother and run. To leave him behind to go find Fergus and seek bloody vengeance against Howe. And then Eleanor decided to stay. She stayed with her dying husband leaving the son alone to make sure he would be able to escape. Because she knew that alone Loken would never be caught, alone he was invisible inside the forests that were just as much a home to him as inside of the castle. She knew that if she went with him there was a larger chance to be followed and found.

Thoughts and memories continued to bombard him, coming and going randomly as he ran, and then it just stopped. He fell to the ground unable to breathe. Even with all the skills he possessed, he failed to do the one thing he was born and raised to do. Protect Highever. Protect the People. Protect his Family. What would he tell Fergus, How could he tell Fergus? With those thoughts he succumbed to exhaustion, and even though he was far enough away from Highever that the sounds could not be heard and sight of smoke and fire disappeared from view, he still fell asleep to the screams of death and images of blood and fire and his heart finally stopped, cold like the ground he lay upon. Dead.


	2. Chapter 2 Wedding Day

"speaking"

'character thoughts'

**I'll alternate between both Loken and Kallian's perspective. **

* * *

It was her wedding day. Looking into her mirror she could not help the scowl spread across her features. Features she could not help being proud of because she was beautiful and supposedly looked just like her mother when she was young yet despise because she often became the object of desire among human and elves alike.

Deep green eyes the color of emeralds looked into the mirror, narrowed and full of rage at what she saw. A caged beast to be shown at auction before being sold is how she felt be when she was informed of the marriage, and now she looked the part as well. Her hair where once red, short and wild like fire itself seemed dulled and lifeless, combed and braided, a chained necklace resting in the hollow of her throat while a white dress she wore accentuated the curves of her figure and scream innocent maiden. What a joke. She gave up her innocence long ago at the pearl when her family was in dire straits like so many other girls that she knew of. Nothing was said when familiar faces crossed paths, only shame and understanding which they kept to themselves. She wished she could say it was only once, but the truth was often times the family found themselves in similar circumstance when the shems came to 'collect tax'. At least she could say she was never forced upon by the filthy bastards like other women due to insufficient funds.

She was a warrior, a thief and a sneak, stealing from unsuspecting individuals, getting into back alley brawls, and getting plastered at bars in drinking competitions within the seedier denizens of Denerim. Now her way all of that would have to stop and as much as she hated it she could not leave and abandon her kin. Everything she did, she did for her family. Seeing her father come into view from around the corner through the mirror Kallian spoke aloud unable to keep the venom from dripping into her tone showing her rage for no other reason than to vent.

"You know, both Andraste and Shartan fought to free us from slavery. I cannot help but feel the irony and wonder how they would look upon this."

The smile that he wore at seeing his daughter looking stunning in her mother's wedding dress and necklace quickly turned into a frown. Moving towards her Cyrion placed his arms upon her shoulders while looking at her reflection.

"Atisha ma len. You know it is not the same. I simply wish for you to be safe and happy."

As she spun around, his hands were forced to fall to his side and she met his gaze with one of hate that almost broke him.

"Yet here you are selling me like some fucking whore without my consent to someone I have never even met before."

"Kallian! How could you-"

Cutting him off before he could speak she spat at him "You married mother out of love and now here you stand denying that choice for me. Mother would be so proud."

Storming outside the door of her home she ignored Soris and Shianni's calls continuing on consumed by her thoughts, emotions ablaze. She knew what her father meant, knew the marriage was to help the family and yet she could not help herself. She was being irrational, among other things. And now there was a filthy shem in front of her.

'Fuck.'

And in her infinite wisdom she blurted out the first thing that came to mind "The fuck do you want."

Startled by Kallian's vulgar and blunt question he gestured to those accompanying him that she only now took notice. Sometimes Kallian was not a very observant person. Finishing the gesture he spoke "My friends and I were just wandering about when we came upon this lovely scene. It almost slipped my mind that the alienage was hosting the weddings this very day so I simply had to come and give my blessings."

"Well that's just dandy. Blessings received, you can go along and shoo now."

Smirking he moved closer and continued. "Oh but you see how can I allow this wedding to take place without participating myself."

"Well I'm not sorry to say you weren't invited" a familiar voice called out. It was Shianni with a few of the other girls that would be wed alongside us."

"Oh but you see that's quite alright, it was my Father who allowed this momentous occasion to take place. I'm sure your elders wouldn't mind if I decided to drop by."

'Double fuck. He's a noble.'

Moving away from Kallian he approached another girl and spoke in a husky tone. "And what kind of noble would I be if I did not see to the care of the brides to be on their lucky day. Such a day requires…_special_ attention."

As Vaughan proceeded to invade the girl's personal space his friends looking on, Kallian could not help but shiver in disgust. Fucking filthy shems, always thinking they could take whatever they want. Always keeping a blade on hand for such situations she moved her hand to grasp the hilt, consequences be damned.

And then Shiannia appeared behind him with a bottle and smashed his head in knocking him out cold.

'Triple fuck.'

'That bottle was for the wedding ceremony.'

Watching the nobles friends rush to his aid screaming profanities and vengeance he moved towards Shianni when they finally left, unconscious leader among them.

"I hope you realize how stupid that was." He was not gonna be a happy camper when he came to. "A simple threat of force would have been much more appropriate, and then he would know such acts weren't going to be tolerated."

With a huff Shianni just turned away to ask if her friend was alright. Leaving it at that, Kallian just shook her head and walked off. As much as she loved Shianni she knew she was stupid in her naivety. Shianni was going to have to learn how to act around people because one day her actions were going come back to bite her and everyone else in the ass.

* * *

An hour later Kallian finally met her betrothed. Nelaros. Though she supposed he was indeed handsome like everyone he seemed quite ordinary. She supposed she could have done a lot worse. At least he wasn't like that bitch Elva's soon to be husband. Listening to him speak she found she was right in saying it would be a loveless marriage for there was nothing in him that held her interest as he droned on.

When the time for the wedding finally came so did Vaughan. With friends. Heavily armed and armored, friends.

Stepping forward Cyrion questioned their presence, though the answer was quite obvious. "For what reason do you bring guards into our homes?"

Ignoring Cyrion Vaughan looked past towards the women on stage. "Take the women and bring them to the estate." Pointing towards Shianni he spoke again, albeit this time with a harsher tone. "That one, is to be brought to my quarters, the rest, you can have fun with."

As the guards moved forwards no one moved. The women were too scared to, and the men did not want to be involved in a nobles business. Astounded Kallian looked between the two groups, before trying to whip out her knife. Too slow she was viciously backhanded by an iron gauntlet and darkness greeted her even as the screams started.

* * *

Coming to Kallian awoke with a blaring headache. Not unfamiliar with the aspect of being brutally knocked out she quickly check herself over. Doing a once over she sighed in relief from not being taken advantage of and though her clothing was ragged and torn from no doubt rough handling they did not find her concealed blade. Looking towards the other women in the room fear clutched at her heart, Shianni was not among them. Quickly hearing footsteps she turned towards the others who were already whimpering.

Grabbing their attention she hissed. "Keep still, shut up, and do nothing. I'll get us out of this."

Ripping her dress to be more revealing she donned a look of desperation and fear. When their jailor came into sight he was not at all expecting to see her in such a provocative state. Eyes drawn towards her breasts he failed to take notice of her hands.

"Please sir, let us go. We've done nothing wrong."

Smirking to himself, he moved forward, closer to his prey with eyes still latched upon he bosom he spoke with a voice laden with lust. "Oh no, I don't think I will, not when I have such a beauty before me. I think I'm going to have a little fun with you."

Quick as a whip Kallian closed the distance between the two as he brought his hands up to grasp her and plunged the dagger into his neck.

"Stupid fucking shem, you should have learned to search people more thoroughly. Rot in hell with the rest of your kind."

Ripping the dagger back blood fountained forward drenching Kallian with his life's essence. Gurgling and clawing at his throat the guard fell to the floor, thrashing about before finally ceasing movement.

Not bothering to look at those behind her Kallian moved into the hallway and heard the clash of weapons. Finally turning towards the others she tossed the dagger hilt first at one of the women and took the larger sword from the guard's corpse.

"Stay put for a few minutes, and wait till the sounds stop. Anyone comes, gut them, and then head out. Keep running and don't slow for anything."

With that Kallian turned and left, moving towards the dying sound of battle. Running towards the end of the hall she opened the door only to see Nelaros impaled and Soris holding off another enemy. Moving quietly behind the guard she quickly did him in the same way before helping Soris. By the time the battle was done Nelaros was long dead.

Out of breath Soris looked at his cousin. "We came as soon as we were able to. Had to find an entrance and sneak in." Looking down at Nelaros his expression became glum. "It was his plan. He wanted so badly to see you safe and prove he would be a good enough man for you."

Looking sadly at the corpse she nodded before taking his wedding ring. Soon enough she shook it off and turned to Soris. Nelaros was dead, and that was that. He was a stranger and as heartless as it was, did not matter. Shianni did, she was family.

Stalking through the halls she concluded that the before escaped Nelaros and Soris killed the majority of the guard that seemed to be few in number to begin with. Finally reaching the doorway to the main bedchamber Kallian picked up the sound of sobbing and grunts with flesh smacking against flesh. Enraged knowing exactly what those sounds meant she bashed the door open.

Not even bothering to stop the 'thing' continued, only narrowing its eyes before responding. "The FUCK are you doing here."

Instantly she was there throwing him off of Shianni before plunging her sword downwards. A blood curdling scream followed with a spray of blood as she turned to her abused cousin. Shianni was shivering, dazed by what had just happened, she could tell by her eyes. It was as if she was looking miles away, vaguely aware of the scene surrounding her.

Looking at her she felt as if the world was picking up speed yet slowing down at the same time, sounds fading in to the background. She couldn't think of any words to say that would help bring Shianni back. Turning towards 'it' her eyes narrowed and blood turned cold. Shianni was already by the door in Soris' arms. Moving towards them she refused to meet their gaze.

"Head out, I'll be along shortly. Stop for nothing."

With that they left the room, Soris supporting the broken woman. Kallian clenched her fist at Vaughan who was now whimpering from the pain and fear. As he opened his mouth she stuck, plunging the sword into his neck practically severing head from shoulders. She wasn't going to spare words with such filth, being in its presence already made her feel unclean. She so wished she could have five minutes for every second he spent torturing Shianni. Not sparing another glance she turned around and ran to catch up already knowing what she would have to do once they escaped.

* * *

"I'm leaving."

Those simple words shook the already broken household. Cyrion looked up from Shianni already understanding while Soris sputtered.

"You can't! This is your home, we need you, Shianni needs you!"

Already packing she didn't as much as glance at them. She was too raw with emotion from the entirety of the day's events. Not stopping, her voice was a whisper, a far cry from the normal loud mouthed Kallian they had all known. "If I stay the guards will find me, and imprison me. I've just killed a noble Soris, at best I'll be executed at worst its Fort Drakon. You can place the blame solely on me and Nelaros and they won't be able to target the alienage."

Finally done she turned towards Shianni. Crouching down she took hold of her shoulders and looked into her eyes. She couldn't help the hurtful thought running across her mind, saying she had told her, warned her. Cold filled her veins as she tried to rid herself of the treacherous thoughts.

"Shianni." The name alone caused her to choke up. Quickly she pulled her body closer, hugging her for all she was worth the dam ready to break and shatter her. "Shianni, my cousin, my sister, please don't give in. Don't let the monster win. You are strong and have so much love and support so please, don't."

Getting up she moved to her pack and slung it over her shoulder. She had to leave, now, before the guards came. Moving towards the door she turned to give one last word to her broken sibling. "Fight."

With that she exited her home. There was still light out. Looking up she could see the dying embers of the light filtering through the leaves of the Vhenadahl. Tears finally pricked her eyes and fell freely under the great shadow of the tree where she learned and lived. Everything was gone. Her hopes and dreams, Shianni's innocence and Nelaros' life. Her life in the alienage was over. Closing her eyes she breathed deep.

Everything lay shattered. Yet now she was free.

Eyes opening she took off to flee the city limits.

It was her wedding day.

* * *

**So there it is, chapter 2. Somewhere along the way of writing it i kinda sputtered out because rewriting a scene even from my own perspective feels lame. **

**Also, Muffinz.  
**


End file.
